Traitor
by Jack Solo Black
Summary: It's nearing the end of the war, and Voldemort has taken the chance to set a new spy among the order... Full Summery inside. RLSB. Slash pairing. Character death, and violence. Don't like it, then don't read it. lol. Simple as that.
1. Guard Duty

Traitor.

Chapter 1: Guard Duty.

Remus Lupin stood pacing the kitchen of number 12 Grimauld Place restlessly, turning his thoughts over in his head, thoughts of the past meeting still fresh in his mind.

Voldemort was planning to use someone - someone close to him, a spy, a traitor - someone on the inside… Of course everyone thought Snape… It was obvious, it was expected - but why? Why would he use Snape? Everyone would expect it, would be wary, cautious.

Though it was common knowledge that Dumbledore trusted Snape, Lupin knew that not everyone was convinced. Of course Harry would not budge from his endless tirades that Snape was evil, as was expected of him these days. Of course, Dumbledore would never take him seriously. He trusted Snape too much.

Lupin smiled to himself, remembering the argument earlier in the day. '_Funny,_' he thought, '_how three people on the same side could always be fighting so much._'

The members of the Order had found it increasingly common to find Severus Snape in the brunt of an argument between Harry and Dumbledore, or at least as the main subject of the dispute. By now it had become common knowledge that Harry didn't trust Snape as far as he could throw him, and had become convinced to believe that everything that went wrong for the Order was Snape's fault.

Though he would never voice it aloud, Lupin privately agreed with Dumbledore, although his esteemed friendship with Harry would never allow him to say it, and for other reasons, of which he naturally preferred to keep private.

Lupin had also noticed a definite drop in the capability of the Order to subdue Voldemort, as ever since these 'inside arguments' had begun, things had been going downhill. Things at Headquarters were less organised, and no final decisions could be made, for lack of mutual agreement. There had been more deaths, and more disappearances in the past six months than ever before, and most of them order members.

Emiline Vance had been killed recently, and Molly Weasley had all but broken down in a flood of tears to learn that Ron had been captured, and killed by death eaters just last week.

Perhaps it was this that had affected Harry so badly? As he even seemed unable to confide in Sirius of late. Harry's godfather was at a loss for what to do, and had no idea how to respond to his godson's sudden lack of confidence.

Sirius had been seen on many occasions trying to talk to Harry, or at least to engage him in a conversation, but it seemed Harry would not be swayed. Neither, it seemed would Voldemort, who, sensing the Order's disruption had taken his chance to set a supposed spy among them.

It had been reported by Snape a while back, that a spy had entered their ranks. While there was no confirmation of this, no one yet knew who it was, or even who to suspect. Or, Lupin sighed, who to trust.

It was organised chaos. Just the way Voldemort liked it. Of course, Lupin had noticed, his plans were working, or seemed to be. Spreading lies, distrust, and deceit among them. Breaking them, and crumbling them from the inside.

Lupin thought that perhaps they might lose this war after all. Maybe there was the chance that even though they had tried hard to guard themselves against an attack, that perhaps Voldemorts spy had indeed done his job. Perhaps they really did have no idea…

If the spy had succeeded in entering the meetings, or even Headquarters undetected, if he was still among them - then maybe he had gained enough information for Voldemort to move in for the kill. '_Maybe Voldemort still stood a chance after all? _'

"Remus!" Lupin was lifted from his thoughts by the sound of Sirius voice, entering the kitchen. "Remus, have you got a minute?" he asked, sounding worried.

At this moment Sirius, I would say I have several minutes." he replied, smiling slightly. "What's wrong?"

"Well, er, nothing's _wrong_ exactly, just…"

"What?"

Sirius pulled him towards the pantry and closed the large walk-in door behind him. "It's just that, well, we've never really had time lately, and well…" Sirius broke off and kissed him lightly on the lips, and Lupin responded by putting his arms around Sirius' neck and deepening the kiss further.

They broke apart slowly, and Sirius smiled slightly. "We might all die tomorrow." Lupin struggled to keep a straight face at Sirius' style of dark humour, and the way he had completely killed the seriousness of the statement by lowering his voice to a playful whisper.

"Who knows? We might have to wait until we have the rest of eternity to do this again."

Lupin gave up, and stuffed his face into Sirius' robes to stifle the sound of hi rather child-like giggles. Sirius grinned and ruffled his hair playfully. "Stop it!" Lupin choked, trying, and failing to sound serious as he hit Sirius in the shoulder.

"Careful Moony." he warned, in mock seriousness. "Wouldn't want to have Molly coming in here to see what all the fuss is about, now would we? She might think we were corrupting the already tainted food items with our very 'immoral' behaviour." he said, grinning.

Lupin growled. "Shuddup!" He hit Sirius in the shoulder again.

"Now Moony, if you do that again I will have to do something you won't like." Sirius said, in a mock serious voice. Lupin hit him again.

"I told you I would do something if you did that again." he said, and grabbed Lupin round the waist, throwing him over his shoulder.

"Oi!" Lupin screamed, "Put me down!" he cried indignantly.

"Ask nicely." Sirius teased, walking out of the pantry toward the stairs. Lupin tried to look indignant.

"Sirius Black! Kindly put me down this instant!" he said, trying to sound business-like. Sirius grinned and pretended to think.

"Hmmm…" He grinned evilly. "Okay." Lupin cried out in surprise as Sirius dumped him unceremoniously on the floor at the foot of the stairs, with a loud '_thud_' that echoed through the hallway and up the stairs.

"Sirius? Remus? What's going on?" A concerned Hermione poked her head round the corner. Lupin groaned.

"Grrr. Nothing, Sirius dropped me."

"Huh?"

Sirius grinned evilly and grabbed Lupins wrists to help him up. "Hmm, who ever knew that wolves could fly?" he asked teasingly, holding Lupins arms behind his back.

"Sirius! Let go!" Sirius just grinned.

"Why?"

Lupin struggled to pull his arms free but all that happened was that Sirius crossed Lupin's wrists ever each other ad pushed his arms up so they bent at the elbows, leaving him trapped and immobile.

"Sirius!"

"What?" he asked innocently, steering Lupin towards the wall.

"Stop it!"

Sirius grinned and pushed him up against the wall like in those muggle cop movies, with his head turned to the side. Lupin tried to struggle, and Sirius laughed quietly, leaning around so Lupin could see him.

"You have the right to remain silent. You have the right to an attorney. Anything you say or do can and will be used against you in bed. Do you understand?" he said, in perfect imitation of an officer.

Lupin scowled and gave up. "Yeah. Now can I call my lawyer?"

Sirius faked surprise. "You have a lawyer?" he asked, pretending to be shocked.

"No. But I have a witness." he said, smiling slightly, and nodding in Hermione's direction. Hermione stepped forward.

"Yeah, well sorry to bust up you courtroom, but Dumbledore wants to see you both in the kitchen, now."

"Awww. Do we have to?" Sirius whined, clearly annoyed at having to let his 'prisoner' escape. However, Lupin's pulse had quickened at the statement. '_Why did Dumbledore want to see them? Hadn't they just had a meeting? What had they found out? Perhaps it had finally happened…? Maybe…? _'

"Oi! Remus!?" Sirius asked, waving his hand in front of Lupin's face.

"Wha…? Oh!"

"Are you in there or not mate?" he asked, standing in front of him. Lupin realised he had been let go and turned back to the kitchen.

"Oh. Yeah, just thinking."

"Hmm, right, whatever." Sirius replied as they entered the kitchen.

Dumbledore was seated at the table his hands folded in front of him, looking grave. "Ah, well I see no point in beating around the bush, so let's get straight to the point, shall we? It seems that Voldemort has indeed got a spy, other than Severus, of course, and it seems that this spy has passed information to Voldemort on the whereabouts of our headquarters. While it is not possible for them to have told him directly, there may have been another way perhaps, of letting Voldemort know of our whereabouts."

Lupins heart sped up. '_He had found it? But surely that would mean…?_' "Fortunately it has not yet become necessary for us to leave headquarters and relocate." '_Good._' Lupin thought. ' _Makes it a lot easier… _'

"However, I will be placing lookouts around the square to inform us of Voldemort's movements around Grimauld Place…"

Lupin clutched at the piece crumpled up parchment in his pocket. '_Lookouts? Does this mean…?_'

"This means, of course, that I am indeed referring to the two of you."

'_I knew it!_' Lupin had expected that from the moment he'd heard Dumbledore wanted to see them. '_Now if only…_'

"Of course, much to the disappointment of both of you, I'm sure, you will both be stationed at different parts of the square, perhaps one of you at each end."

'_Please, please let it be…_'

"Sirius, I would like you, if you will, at this end of the square, perhaps in the alleyway, to avoid suspicion…"

'_Yes! That meant…_'

"Remus, if you will, the far end of the street, perhaps on the opposite side of the road, for a better view point?" Lupin nodded.

" Of course, Albus. I suppose you'll want us to go now then?"

"Certainly, if it is not too much of a problem…?" Lupin smiled.

"Of course not. The sooner this war's over, the better!" He left for the front door, closely followed by Sirius.

"Bummer ain't it, how they always seem to pick just the wrong moment to call us up for guard duty? Still, I s'pose once this war is over we'll have all the time in the world!"

"Hmm, if we even live that long."

"Hey! Don't talk like that Moony! Course we will!"

Lupin grinned. "Whatever you say Padfoot. Whatever you say." he said, as Sirius assumed his dog form and went trotting off down the street, to the alley behind the house, leaving Lupin to pull on Moody's invisibility cloak and set off silently across the square.


	2. The Message

Chapter 2: The Message.

Lupin hurried into the ally at the far side of the square. '_Finally! a chance to do something!_' Lupin slipped out of sight, then quietly took off the invisibility cloak. '_He knew where he had to go. _'

He clutched again at the small slip of parchment in his pocket, keeping a tight hold of it, as he apperated silently out of the alleyway. '_He couldn't afford to lose it! Not now… Not when he was so close…_'

Lupin felt himself reappear in a small building, lined with stone walls. It was underground, and had a damp, must air about it. Somehow he didn't mind.

Lupin turned, sensing someone in the room, behind him. He growled slightly, more of a welcome than a threat. "You told me to bring this to you directly." Lupin said, pulling out the piece of parchment folded in his pocket.

"I did. And for good reason, as you know, we can't afford to be found, not at this stage of the game. I suppose Dumbledore sent you?"

"In a sense. I'm supposed to be in that alleyway near Headquarters, but I thought I'd come and deliver this first. Dumbledore would want to make sure you know where to go. The meeting starts at Ten, next Tuesday, after the full moon."

"Of course. I will be there." said the voice belonging to his associate. Lupin handed over the slip of parchment.

"This should tell you all you need to know. Just make sure you burn it afterwards."

"Of course, we wouldn't want this falling into the wrong hands, now would we?" Lupin nodded, and left, disaperating back to the ally.

His associate opened the slip of parchment. On it, written in a neat, curly writing, were the words; '_The Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix can be found at Number 12 Grimauld Place, London._'

Lupin returned to the ally, and remained there for the rest of the day, at which time, both he and Sirius reported that nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

By dinner time, Lupin noticed Sirius shooting significant glances in his direction, and grinned back at him. This earned him a longing glance from Sirius, and a reproving smirk from Molly, who happened to be watching.

All through dinner Sirius tried, once again, to engage Harry in conversation, and Lupin shook his head, sadly. '_You're really getting nowhere Sirius._' He thought, as Harry merely grabbed another potato.

So far Sirius had tried everything. He'd tried being nice, asking what was wrong, and insisting that Harry tell him. He had even tried shouting the house down, on which occasion the whole of Grimauld Place could hear them, and Snape had stalked out of the living room, where he had been hiding, and had told them to shut up. Of course, all this had done was cause Sirius to start yelling at Snape, who had consequently tried to hex him.

Lupin thought it would have turned into a fully fledged duel, had Dumbledore not stepped in before it could go any further. Lupin had spent that entire night telling Sirius not to listen to a word Snape said, and informing him that it didn't matter, as Snape was probably going to get killed anyway.

Sirius' mood had brightened considerably after this statement, and he even found time to stay awake a little longer with Lupin, while everyone else was in bed.

As one of the only times they ever really got to be alone together, Sirius and Lupin normally went to bed a little earlier than everyone else, and tonight was no exception. "Right. well, I don't know about you lot, but I'm tired." Sirius said, with a perfectly feasible yawn. "Night everyone."

"G'nite" Everyone chorused together, all grinning at each other, or sharing knowing looks across the table. Lupin got up to join him.

"Yeah. Y'know, I think I'll call it a night too." he said, and followed Sirius out the door, and upstairs to their shared bedroom.

Both knew that everyone was well aware of their relationship, and had accepted it for what it was. It had taken a while for them to get used to the idea, but after a time it had settled.

Since then, it had become quite common to find the two of them hiding somewhere in a closet, or behind a statue, or wherever else they could find. But no-one seemed to mind much. Well, no-one except Snape. ' i But, /i ' as Lupin reminded himself, 'Snape was no more than a bug on the windscreen, and would therefore be dealt with accordingly.

Sirius closed the door the door behind them, and pulled off his shirt, before flopping down on the bed. "Finally. You know, I thought that day would _never_ end! Honestly!"

Lupin snorted into the bedclothes as he lay down next to him. " You complain too much Padfoot." he said, lightly.

"Aww Shuddup! I do not!?" Lupin grinned.

"Yeah you do. And you're impatient." Sirius pouted.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Shuddup!"

Lupin grinned, and shoved him out of bed. Sirius hit the floor with a thunk.

"Ouch! Oi! What'd you do that for!?"

"Because I can."

Sirius grinned evilly. "Yeah? Can you still do it now?" he asked, jumping back onto the bed and landing on Lupin.

"Ouch! Geroff!" he cried, trying to shove him off again. "No fair!"

Sirius grinned. "Seems fair to me." he said, before kissing Lupin again, and tuning the light out.


	3. The Meeting

Chapter 3: The Meeting.

A couple of days latter, after the full moon had passed, Lupin sat in the kitchen of number 12 Grimauld Place, listening to Severus Snape give a report on how the death-eaters were planning to ambush their headquarters, after infiltrating their ranks, and picking off a few of their higher ranking, and more closely connected members.

Lupin sighed, and tuned out to Snape, letting his mind wander on his own thoughts. He had heard all Snape's lectures before, and was adamant not to have to sit through another one, and it didn't help that Snape's voice was monotonous.

Lupin wondered just how long it would be before Voldemort finally broke them down and got them. So far it seemed he was doing a very good job, and Lupin supposed it wouldn't be long before they were finally forced out into the open, as Voldemorts spy got ever closer to fully uncovering the truth, and revealed their exact location to Voldemort and his death-eaters.

Lupin was jerked back to reality, as he heard his name mentioned by Snape, and quickly caught up on the conversation. He was used to zoning out on Snape's endless tirades, only to somehow be brought into the conversation latter on, as Snape was hoping to catch him out in his daydreaming. He had yet to succeed.

"Yes Severus, as I have said on numerous occasions, I am hard pressed to believe that Voldemort could possibly have found a way to get his death-eaters into headquarters without Dumbledore having told him personally where it is." Lupin smiled slightly at him, making Snape's lips curl in a silent rage. "And personally, I don't believe, despite your 'obvious' convictions, that Dumbledore would have wasted his time with the Order, pretending to fight himself if _he_ were the one working for Voldemort, now would he?"

Lupin grinned slightly at the look on Snape's face. "_I_ certainly wouldn't have." he said, flashing a grin across the table at the headmaster.

Snape's face twitched in obvious anger, as he tried desperately to keep his temper under control. "Thank you, Lupin, for your, no doubt, _interesting_ view point, but as you remember, it is not _I_ that was found hiding in a broom-cupboard upstairs, with Black, when I was supposed to be doing Guard Duty, now was it?"

Snape sneered at him, his features forming a malicious grin. "I do hope, Lupin, that you have been _man_ enough to own up to the fact, that it is you who is constantly _disappearing_ from your posts, at times that I am sure that I am sure you would rather not have every other person in this room know."

Snape sneered at Lupin, who just sat calmly in his seat, not quite caring weather Snape knew. No-one else would believe him.

"I'll thank you, Severus, for pointing that out, but just to clarify the strange re-telling of that story, I have only slipped away once from any post, and I will admit, it was indeed to be found in a broom-closet with Sirius. Although I will assure you that the whole thing was his idea, as the Order already knows."

Sirius grinned at him from across the table, in a guilty kind of way, as he remembered getting told off by Dumbledore for 'kidnapping' Remus from his post.

While it was true that Lupin had been 'slipping away' from his posts, it was not in his best nature to tell anyone that, especially as it had only been for a minute. '_There were some things just more important than guard duty. _'

Lupin caught Dumbledore's eye, and relieved himself to the toilet, intending to take a quick break, before the meeting adjourned. '_Cleaning up after was always the annoying bit._'

Lupin glanced at himself in the mirror, as he went for a pee, then brushed his slightly greying hair out of his eyes. '_Damb Severus for making me go grey!_' He thought, as he left the bathroom for the kitchen, deliberately forgetting to button his fly. ' _May as well give Sirius a bit look at._'

Lupin sat down across from Sirius, just as Dumbledore adjourned the meeting, and began to grab a few handfuls of scrolls off the table, and fold them in his arms, shrinking them with his wand, and shoving them in his pocket. ' _He may need those latter._'

Lupin beat a hasty retreat, returning briefly to the drawing room to give Snape a word.

"You know Severus, for someone who is still mixing invariably with the death-eaters, you of all people should be aware that things have changed. As I'm sure you well know, there are some things that just cannot wait." He paused briefly, looking at Snape in the eye. "Even if it means leaving your post for a few precious minutes."

Snape remained silent, as Lupin left him to deal with the scrolls in his hands. He watched Lupin out of the room, again, catching his cool gaze, as Lupin gave him a significant look, before heading out of the room, and up the stairs.

Lupin sighed as he fell flat on his back on the bed, after closing the door, and shedding his shirt and tie to the floor. Sirius jumped up next to him, having stayed up waiting, his forlorn and dirty clothes already scattered on the floor.

"You should buy some more clothes," Lupin said to him, as Sirius slid in next to him, pulled up the blankets.

"Why? There's nothing wrong with the one's I've got, and anyway, you've hardly got more clothes than I do."

"At least I wash mine."

Sirius pouted. "Hey! Just cos you can go out and buy some damned laundry detergent and I can't! That is no excuse not to share it with me if you're really worried about the state of my one-and-only pair of clothes. You could go out and buy me some new ones! It's beat stealing your smelly underpants any day!"

Lupin looked shocked for about a second, then put his hands on his hips, and addressed Sirius in a stern voice. "So it's you that's been nicking my underwear right after I wash them! I _knew_ you'd been stealing my clean laundry! And here I thought it was Kreacher being an egit!"

Sirius put his head on Lupins chest, and grinned up at him, trying his best to look innocent.

"What? You've got three pairs, besides…" He paused, to check that Lupins fly was still partly undone. "You don't seem to be wearing them at the moment." Sirius grinned evilly.

"That's only because I can't find them." Lupin said shortly, resolving to buy Sirius some new undergarments the fist chance he got.

"Right, well, I'll get you some next time I go out, how's that? And get off me, you stink!" Lupin said, shoving Sirius head off his chest and rolling over, his back to him.

"Awww, c'mon Remus!" Sirius whined, shifting over, so he could drape his arms over Lupins shoulders, and around his neck. "Look, if Snape's being an asshole, then why don't you just tell me, and I can sort the bastard out!?"

Lupin stayed silent for a while, deep in thought. '_How did Sirius know he was thinking about Snape?_' "Nah, he's just an asshole. Not worth worrying about it."

Sirius slid a hand down Lupins back, and reached round to properly undo Lupins jeans, sliding them off, and dropping them on the floor. "Okay, but if he ever annoys you too much, just tell me, and I'll go and punch his lights out." Sirius said, leaning into Lupins back, running his hands through his hair.

"Hmmm." Lupin said, not really bothering to reply, as his thoughts drifted again, to the conversation he'd had with his associate, earlier this-morning.

It seemed Voldemorts plans were moving ahead, and that it wouldn't be long before the spy was forced to reveal himself. In a way, Lupin dreaded that day, as it may mean the end of a beautiful friendship for some people. Someone was bound to get hurt. He just wasn't sure who.

Lupin let his mind turn over all his thoughts and ideas, as Sirius quietly stroked his hair with his fingers. '_What if one of them got hurt?_' He didn't want to lose Sirius, and he was afraid, that if Voldemort found out his relationship with Sirius, it would all be over. Voldemort would surely use it as a way to ensure his cooperation, if not to mention Harry's. ' _It had worked before._'

Lupin heard Sirius mutter something under his breath, into Lupins ear, but he was not listening. Strange thoughts swirled through his head, and envisioning the next full moon, Lupin leaned into Sirius' touch, and felt himself drift off to sleep, no longer having to consciously worry about the wars upcoming events.


	4. A Detour Home

Chapter 4: A Detour Home.

Lupin hovered precariously at the edge of the city, not really wanting to get seen by anyone from the Order. Technically he was supposed to be going strait home to Headquarters, but he'd decided he may as well kill two birds with one stone and get Sirius some underwear.

Lupin walked into the muggle shop across the road, and looked around cautiously. '_The Death-Eaters could be anywhere._' Lupin collected Sirius' underwear and left the shop, to a small ally round the back, where he dissipated, reappearing a few seconds latter in a small, dingy room, that was lighted by only a few, low burning candles.

Lupin waited for a few minutes, then growled a quiet welcome to the man that entered through the open door to his left. "You did as I asked then?" he said, pulling the shrunken scrolls from his pocket, and handing them over. "Dumbledore will be pleased." he added quietly, a hint of predatory hunger in his voice. '_Soon…_'

His associate nodded, unfurling the scrolls. "Hmm, looks like Dumbledore knows what he's talking about. Shouldn't be long now before we've got them right where we want them."

"Yes. I think that Dumbledore's almost ready to move in. Should be ready to move in within the week. Then hopefully this whole damned war will be over."

His companion nodded, and reached over to shake Lupins hand, slipping a small piece of parchment into it. '_Better safe than sorry._'

Lupin slipped the note in his pocket, surreptitiously concealing the fact that he had suddenly realised he was partly transforming. The full moon wasn't for at least another three weeks, but lately he'd been having trouble with his changes, which seemed to be carrying after-shocks, and prior-effects, in the times leading up to and after the full moon.

He'd hoped no-one had noticed, as Sirius was likely to go to Dumbledore on his behalf, and the last thing Lupin wanted was for Dumbledore to be overly worried about him when they were getting so close to ending this war.

Lupin nodded to the man before him, who was refolding the scrolls and shoving them in his pocket, before turning and apperating back to the ally behind Number 12 Grimauld Place, and quietly letting himself in the back door.

Lupin slipped up the stairs and into his room, where he found Sirius already waiting for him.

"You're late. Where've you been?"

Lupin grinned, and chucked Sirius his clean underwear. "Getting you some clean washing, and some more laundry detergent."

Sirius grinned at him. "Aww Remus. You shouldn't have. Anyway, I'm not wearing any at the moment, cos I put them out in the wash. But then I realised we didn't have any laundry powder."

He leaned over and pulled Lupin onto the bed, dislodging his hands from his pockets. "Hey! You never told me you were having trouble with your transformations! How long has this been happening!?" he asked, grabbing Lupins wrists and holding them at eye level.

Lupin scowled inwardly. '_Dammit Sirius! Stop worrying about me!_' "Oh, not long. Since the last full moon. It's happened before. There's nothing to worry about." Lupin smiled. "Honestly Sirius! Stop looking at me like that! It's not painful, if that's what you're worried about!"

"No. I just didn't think it was possible for werewolves to even partly transform without the full moon. Especially since you're taking wolfsbane."

Lupin leaned over, and kissed him, carefully extracting his wrists from Sirius' grasp, and pushing him back on the bed. "I'm fine, really." he whispered, brushing Sirius' long hair behind his ears, so it was out of his eyes. "Now how about you stop worrying about me, and try on those new underwear I brought you?"

Sirius grinned in a secretive way. "But I don't want to wear any at the moment. I'm actually quite comfortable without any."

Lupin laughed at him. "Sirius! Do you always have to be so blunt! No wonder Molly doesn't like you!" He teased, ruffling Sirius' hair, just to annoy him.

"Oi! Moony! Stop that!"

"Or what?"

Sirius smiled in a strange way. "Or I'll tell Molly you ambushed me in the hallway and did unspeakable things to me on Harry's bed!"

Lupin froze, a slightly shocked look on his face. "You wouldn't dare."

"And since when have I ever been one to turn down a dare from anyone?"

Lupin still looked slightly scared about the prospect of Molly thinking he'd done that, and he was sure that Sirius would twist the story even more by throwing in some rather vulgar details that Molly probably did not want to know.

"Sirius! You are unbelievable! I can't believe you would actually tell Molly that I did that… Then again, you probably would… It's you, after all, and at the moment I'm not too willing to put anything past you."

Sirius just grinned at him and messed up his hair.

Lupin scowled at him. "Git"

"Bastard."

"Mutt."

"Bitch."

Lupin hit him. "Am not!"

"Are too! You've always been a bitch! Even James said so!"

"And what did James know about it?"

"Actually a lot more than you think… Bitch!"

"Kamikaze."

"Damn straight!"

"You're impossible!"

"I know."

"You know, you are so infuriating! And stubborn! And immature!"

Sirius grinned roguishly at him. "Yeah… But that's what you like about me, isn't it?"

Lupin chucked a pillow at him. "You are unbelievable! Sometimes I don't know why I go out with you! You're crazy! And so damn attractive…"

Sirius grinned, and ruffled his hair again. "Yeah. Well, I guess crazy and attractive just come hand in hand these days, don't they? Must be why you're so damned good looking! Cos you're insane!"

Lupin pushed him off the bed. "Shut up you!" he got up and walked over to the door. "Now, if you don't mind, I would like to have a shower." he grinned. "_Without_ interruption." he said, heading out to the bathroom, and closing the bedroom door behind him.


	5. Anonymous Instructions

Chapter 5: Anonymous Instructions.

Lupin stepped into the shower after locking the door behind him, and turned the water on cold. He reached behind the towels that were placed in the cupboard, and extracted a long, hooded cloak, shrugging it on over his robes, drawing the hood up, over his head, masking his face.

Lupin fixed the co-ordinates in his mind, then apperated straight to the room where he knew he would receive his instructions. '_It would not do to be late._' Lupin appeared in a large, dark room, much like all the others he had visited. He supposed it made business easier, not to mention safer.

Lupin heard a quiet '_pop'_ as someone apperated into the room, and the slight rustling of robes as they came towards him. He twitched his hand to the hood, rearranging it slightly, to completely cover his face. It would not do for them to know who he was. It was vital. His discovery could lead to the deaths of many others, including someone close to him. '_He could not be seen._'

The robed figure stepped towards him, and spoke in a harsh voice, that was unrecognisable to his ear. "Exsisto vos socius , vel hostilis?" (_Be you allie, or enemy?)_

Lupin replied quietly, knowing he was checking his intentions before saying anything more. "Socius." he replied in short, needing to say no more.

The cloaked figure nodded, before reaching a hand into his inside pocket, and drawing out a smallish object, contained in a small, square box. "You know how to use it." he said, simply, handing it to Lupin.

"I do. Do you have the precise date?"

The figure nodded. "Next week, on the fourth."

"And after?"

"Next month, after all the fuss has died down a bit, the thirteenth."

Lupin nodded, then proceeded with a further question. "I understand you have further instructions for me?"

The figure nodded. "Only to be careful, and to watch your back."

Lupin pocketed the item. "I will."

It was without another word that he left, disaperating back to the bathroom, where the water was still running. He took his robes off, stashing the cloak back in the cupboard, pulling a towel out, and jumping under the shower for a quick wash, more for the appearance of being wet than anything.

Lupin turned the water off, wrapping the towel round his waist, and collecting the items of clothing from the floor, careful not to drop the small box from his pocket.

Lupin re-entered the bedroom, flicking the door shut with his foot, as he hung his robes in the closet, while placing his clothes in the white basket on the floor. He turned to find Sirius watching him, and smiled slightly at the look on his friends face.

"Sirius, you need to stop zoning out like that, it gives you a confused, dazed look." He laughed slightly.

Sirius grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. But you just look so sexy all wet, and wrapped up in nothing but a towel." He grinned again, more wolfishly, before pouncing on Lupin from across the room.

"Hey!" Lupin yelled, as Sirius pinned him down, and started to wrestle with him. "Sirius! Get off!" Lupin laughed as Sirius began to tickle him, fiendishly attacking the sensitive skin beneath his arms, where no towel protected.

"Hey! Stop it! Sirius! Cut that out!" Lupin screamed, between laughter, as he tried to push Sirius off him. "Alright! Enough! I give up already!"

Sirius smirked, and stopped his assault, still pinning Lupins arms above his head. He grinned evilly, then remarked; "Hmmm, that's interesting."

Lupin looked puzzled. "What's interesting?"

"That." Sirius pointed to the slightly damp towel that had been discarded in the fray, and Lupin tried to look unimpressed, and glared at him sternly.

"Now, Sirius. You did that on purpose."

Sirius tried his best to look innocent, but failed dismally. "Aww, Remus. Would I do that?"

"Yes, you would. Now get off me, so I can find my clothes."

Sirius grinned. "But I don't want you to find them." he replied, with an evil smirk, before leaning over and kissing Lupin softly, then deftly leaping onto the bed, and looking back at him with a mixture of playfulness, and lust, a slight mischievous glint in his eyes, as Lupin picked himself up off the floor and headed to the bed, not bothering to pick up the towel.

Lupin sighed as he sat down next to Sirius, swinging his legs up, onto the bed. "What does it take to get you to go to bed quietly and sleep for once?"

Sirius just grinned, and rolled over, so that he was once again lying on top of Lupin, pinning him down. "Oh, not much." he said, kissing Lupin again, and extinguishing the light.


	6. An Unexpected Attack

Chapter 6: An Unexpected Attack.

A week latter, Lupin sat at the edge of his and Sirius' bed, removing the lid from the smooth black box in his hands. He fingered the item inside, and let it slide through his fingers, before placing it round his neck, stepping up to the mirror to examine the smooth, round surface of the piece of Moonstone, hung from his neck by a length of gold chain.

It should help him with his transformations, as the partial changes he had experienced were not quite what he had expected, but he would deal with them. They shouldn't be a problem.

Lupin tucked the Moonstone in his shirt, and headed out the door, to the kitchen. He decided to get something to eat before his werewolf transformations, so that hopefully he wouldn't be so hungry, or as inclined to seek out and attack those around him. Or so he hoped.

Lupin heated up some steak from the fridge, ate it, then retreated upstairs for his potion. Snape had brewed it, as usual, and Lupin flinched as the bitter taste hit his mouth. '_Pity sugar makes it useless._'

After consuming the potion, Lupin took himself downstairs, to the cellar, locking himself in the basement to await his transformation. Lupin removed his robes as he felt a familiar tingling down his spine, and chucked them in the corner.

Lupin felt his bones begin to ache as the changes hit him, but when they began it was not quite as painful as it usually was. Lupin supposed the moonstone would help him by absorbing the moons rays, or energy, perhaps slightly direction git away from his physical being. At least he thought that's how it worked.

Lupin curled up on the mat in the corner that had been placed there for him, and waited for the transformations to be over, before quietly resting his head on his paws, and drifting off to sleep.

It was around midnight when Lupin woke again, to the sound of voices, and a loud '_bang!_' echoed off the walls. Lupin growled slightly and raised his head, the scent of powerful magic suddenly thick in the air.

There was a loud rumble, and the floor beneath him shook, as the basement door was blown in with a '_crash!_' On the threshold stood several death-eaters, all with their wands trained on him, and another werewolf.

Lupin growled again, more loudly, the sound carrying up, through his throat. He stood up, raising himself erect on his hind legs, now towering over the death-eaters and the other werewolf, who was still crouched on the ground.

Strangely, and much to his surprise, the death-eaters backed up, and left the room, leaving him to an open door and a fellow Lycanthrope.

Lupin growled a warning to the other, ready to fight if he had to, but the werewolf bounded out the door and howled, its cries echoing throughout the house, and reverberating off the stone walls.

Lupin found himself compelled to follow, despite his human mind being present, and found himself leaping out the door after it before he could stop himself.

Lupin found the death-eaters and the other werewolf waging war on members of the order down in the kitchen, and in the hallway, amid fresh screeches form the portrait of Wulpurga Black, and the other Black family paintings.

Lupin tore into the room where it hung, and almost on a spur of the moment, raked his claws across its canvas, drawing more pained shrieks from its occupant. He smiled inwardly. '_God, how he hated that woman!_' Lupin finished tearing up the canvas, glad that his Lycanthropy could be useful for something, before rushing to rejoin the fray.

Lupin smelt the blood in the air, and was suddenly put on edge as his lycan self battled with his human self for dominance. The werewolf won out.

Lupin suddenly found himself immersed in the fight, attacking from both sides, not really knowing who or why he was attacking, unable to control the changes with the smell of blood so strong.

Lupin snarled, and took a swing at someone's leg, leaving behind a set of identical claw marks, and hearing a pained gasp, and a shout from the person. Lupin leapt from the ground and pounced his victim, pinning them to the ground beneath his claws, smelling pain, and terror.

He growled, showing the sharp, inch-long fangs he now possessed, not sure if he would actually kill them. The person struggled, fighting to push him off, but it was in vain. His werewolf self was far too strong.

Lupin let loose o loud, angry howl, which was replied to by the other werewolf, before biting down, plunging his teeth into flesh, the poisoned fangs sinking into the persons throat, not too far from the jugular vein.

Lupin held on for a second, before wrenching his fangs from their throat and leaping over them, heading for the next victim. Whoever was closest…

There was a sudden sharp pain in his side, and Lupin was thrown upwards, and slammed sideways into a wall. Lupin snarled angrily, and attempted to rise, about to get up and pursue his attacker, when he was hit by a burst of bright silverfish light, that stung his eyes.

Lupin yelped as he was sent flying back into the wall, to slide down in a heap on the floor, suddenly aching all over, as everything became fuzzy and black. He thought he heard a far-off barking, perhaps from a long distance away, as the light closed in around him, with everything becoming dark, as he suddenly lost consciousness.

Oooh! Who did he bite? lol. Well, I'm not telling you, so you'll just have to read the next chapter! lol. Sorry, I know this chapter is really short, but I kinda had to end it there and do an evil cliffy, cos I'm like that, lol. But keep reading to the next chapter... Cos someone is up to no good... lol.


	7. Aftershock

Chapter 7: Aftershock.

Lupin woke with a headache, and groaned slightly as he sat up. He was cold, and realised with a start he was naked, and could not find his clothes. He staggered to his feet, and there was a groan near-by from someone on the floor. Lupin turned to the sound, and found the source to be a half conscious Ron Weasley, who was slightly mangled, and covered in gore.

Lupin staggered over to him and dropped to his knees, checking Ron's wounds for infection. They looked bad.

"Ouch!" Ron groaned, as Lupin lightly pressed his fingers to his neck, where the blood was seeping out, soaking his robes from a fresh wound, that appeared to be a vicious bite. Lupin guessed what must have happened.

"Ron. Are you alright?" he asked, checking for signs of concussion, or shock, etc.

"Mmm… Leg, and throat… Ouch!"

Lupin surveyed the rest of the damage sustained to this part of the house from where he sat. They had done a fairly good job of destroying the place, as far as he could see. Violent, ruthless destruction. Some of it possibly irreparable.

Lupin searched the ground for his wand, but could not find it, suddenly remembering that it was down in the basement. '_Damn!_'

He reached his hand into Ron's pocket, searching for his wand, and found it on the ground a few feet away. He picked it up, muttering a slow counter curse, hoping to at least partially heal the wounds. He could only do so much for these cursed scars. Ron was going to have to wait it out until they healed on their own.

Ron hissed loudly in pain, as Lupin ran his fingers down the scratches on his leg. Lupin looked at the wounds, then back at Ron, a rather pained look in his eyes. "Sorry." he said, shortly, knowing there was nothing else he could do.

Lupin stood up again, still clutching Ron's wand in his right hand, and walked through the house, carefully stepping over the rubble that blocked his way.

Lupin had found no-one else in the kitchen, but in the hall were the fallen bodies of more than one person from the Order, along with a couple of Death Eaters. He checked the two Death Eaters for vitals, and found they were still alive, just unconscious. '_Okay._'

He headed over to the limp body of Nymphadora Tonks, lying next to 'Mad Eye' Moody and Molly Weasley. All three of them were dead. Lupin silently appraised Moody. He had been one of their best, their strongest. Lupin smiled slightly, in spite of things. '_Constant vigilance._'

Lupin moved on, up the house, and discovered a large pile of rubble blocking the stairway. Or at least, what was left of the stairs. Lupin heard a painful groan coming from beneath the settling debris, and there was a slight upwards movement as someone tried to push the broken staircase off them.

Lupin clambered over, tossing aside the chunks of woo and splinters, to uncover a partially awake Sirius, groaning slightly in pain, trapped under the collapsed staircase. Lupin figured he must have been running down them when they collapsed, sending him tumbling to the floor through the gap, the shattered staircase crashing down on top of him.

'_Shit! This wasn't going to be easy._'

Lupin moved some more broken planks of wood, freeing Sirius' arm, which was sitting at a weird angle. Broken. His other ankle appeared to have been badly crushed by the fall, and he appeared unable to move it. '_Ouch! That'd take some healing._'

Lupin shifted the last plank of wood, and gasped, as he saw the large chunk of sharp splintered timber protruding from the left of Sirius' chest. '_Oh, shit! That could definitely be fatal!_'

Lupin debated weather to pull it out, there would most likely be splinters. He made a spur of the moment decision and grasped the end of the pole, yanking it back out. Sirius gave a sharp, ear-splitting shriek, as the timber came free, and Lupin tossed it to the side, as Sirius cried out again, emitting another spine-chilling yowl. '_Oh, crap! He was _really_ in pain!_'

Lupin tried to gather Sirius in his arms the best he could. He could come back to the house latter for Ron, there was not much more he could do for him, but Sirius would have to go to St Mungo's.

It was extremely risky, taking him out in public, especially this close to the Ministry, but really, he had no choice.

Lupin concentrated hard, and dissipated, rudely pushing to the front of the line at the receptionists desk. Lupin was quickly directed to the ground floor, for Artefact Accidents, as it was the closest, and the only floor on which he could remotely place Sirius' injuries, as collapsing staircases weren't listed.

Lupin ran through the corridors, following the healer that was leading him. They arrived at a small secluded room, with only two beds, and Lupin quickly placed Sirius on one of them, wincing slightly, at the horrible screech he emitted, as the torn muscles and tissue were inadvertently wrenched, and his fractured limbs jarred, as he was placed on the hospitals bed.

Lupin sat down, and both he and the healer said nothing as she set about tending Sirius' wounds.

"There are splinters embedded in these wounds, and rather a lot of them, I'm afraid to say. This certainly complicates things."

Lupin sighed. " You're telling me."

He just hoped Sirius was alright, and that they didn't notice who he was. '_He supposed there were always memory charms, if need be…_'

It took surprisingly little time, by Lupins books, for the healer to extract the remaining wood splinters, and then to close the wounds, and mend the shattered, busted limbs. '_He would be alright._'

It was then, that the healer decided to ask what had happened, to sustain such horrific non-magical injuries. Lupin faltered. "Uh…" He decided mostly on the truth "Our staircase collapsed." he said, hoping she wouldn't ask more. "Although I wouldn't have a clue how. Faulty I guess."

Lupin smiled, and the healer turned to him, suddenly giving him a strange look.

"Right, then, er… Would you mind telling me why you are wearing no clothes?"

'_Oh shit!_' He'd forgotten about that! "Uhmm…" Lupin decided to play he wild card. "Well, er, you see…" He stuttered, trying to look embarrassed. "We're, er… sort of… kind of…" He looked down. "Going out." He said the last bit quietly, as though embarrassed at having to say he'd been caught doing things. It was really all he could come up with.

The healer started. "Oh!" She blinked a few times, as though trying to work it out, then simply fell silent, choosing not to pursue the matter anymore, just as Lupin had hoped she would.

He smiled inwardly. '_One to me, Ministry; Zero._' He thought. '_So far…_' Now he just had to get round the fact that Sirius was a wanted mass murderer.

Thankfully, he'd been wearing one of Lupins shirts, and the trademark tattoos from Azkaban were well hidden beneath a mask dried blood and damaged flesh. Or had been. He wondered how much remained.

"Er…" Lupin glanced up at the healer, who was vigilantly trying to look away. "Do you think you would perhaps have some spare robes I could borrow?" Lupin asked, looking politely embarrassed.

The healer nodded, and left the room, shutting the door behind her, and Lupin went to Sirius to see if he was awake. He was slowly coming to.

"Hey." Lupin said quietly, brushing the hair out of his face.

"Mmm… Where am I?" Sirius asked, his voice slightly slurred.

Lupin smiled. "St Mungo's. But we can't keep you here for too long, otherwise they'll realise who you are."

Sirius blinked, looking confused. "What? What happened to the stairs?" he asked, blankly.

Lupin sighed, trying not to laugh in spite of himself. "They fell down. Collapsed. With you on them."

"Uugghhh! Not Good!"

"No, and neither is Ron, come to that. I almost forgot about him."

"Why? What happened?"

"He got bitten."

"You? Or Greyback?"

Lupin sighed. "Me. I think. I don't know what happened. I was alright at first, but then I just… lost control."

Sirius tried to grin. "Ouch."

"Yep. Ouch."

Sirius thought for a moment. "I thought that was Greyback."

"What?"

"Attacking Ron. Sorry, I kinda had to hurt you a bit."

Lupin shrugged, suddenly realising that he ached all over. "Forget it. Don't worry about it. Maybe you couldn't save Ron, but you saved somebody else."

"Yeah, then the stairs collapsed, and I don't remember anything else… Hey! What's that?" Sirius asked, pointing to the Moonstone.

"Oh, Dumbledore suggested I try it and see if it helps with my transformations."

"Oh, okay." Sirius sighed, then put his head back on the pillow, and went to sleep.


	8. Where His Loyalties Lie?

Chapter 8: Where His Loyalties Lie?

Lupin went to the Burrow with Sirius held tightly in his arms, and delivered him to he Weasley's guest room, only escaping a hysterical Molly after assuring her Ron would be fine.

Lupin returned to Grimauld place, then took Ron to St Mungo's where he proceeded straight to the first floor., for creature induced injuries. The healer glanced at Ron in his arms and inquired as to what had happened.

"He has sustained a werewolf bite." Lupin stated simply, and the healer directed them to a room already occupied by two other werewolf victims. '_No wonder his kind got a bad name…_'

Lupin left St Mungo's, disaperating to a room in a large house.

"Ah, Remus. What a pleasant surprise. You came earlier than I expected."

"Yes. The Death Eaters attacked the Order last night, Caused quite a bit of havok, I might add."

"I trust you're all right?"

Lupin nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. But the others didn't fare so well." My Lycanthropy got out of control."

"Hmmm…" The older man leaned forward, fishing the Moonstone out of the neck Lupins robes. "Perhaps this just needs time to work. It has been a log time, after all…"

Lupin nodded again.

"So it has happened. They have finally attacked. It was always only a matter of time."

Lupin simply nodded again, as his mentor let the Moonstone slip through his fingers. Lupin tucked it back in his robes, the smooth white stone cool against his skin.

"You best be getting back, Remus. Your friends will be missing you."

Lupin nodded again, and dissaparated back to the Burrow, where Sirius was sitting up in bed, looking thoughtful.

"What are you thinking about, Padfoot?"

Sirius looked up at him. "The more I think about it, the more I'm convinced; Someone betrayed us. Someone on the inside. We know that, because there's no other way Voldemort could have known where to find us."

"Hmmm, you're right. That is the only way they could have gotten in there."

Sirius sighed, frustrated. "But who…?" his eyes lit up. "Snape I told Dumbledore he couldn't be trusted!"

Lupin smiled softly at Sirius. "Now, Sirius. What have I told you about Snape? Dumbledore trusts him. But if it'll make you feel better, I'll see what I can find, okay?"

Sirius nodded. "Alright. But if it's him you owe me chockolate!"

Lupin laughed. "Alright, whatever! Now go to sleep! You need some rest."

Sirius nodded, and put his head on the pillow, falling quickly to sleep.

Lupin went downstairs to find Harry and the Weasley's eating lunch. Lupin was just about to join them when Snape burst through the door, followed by Dumbledore.

"Where is he!" Snape was looking around wildly. You set me up! You son of a Bitch! I'll kill you!" Snapes eyes locked straight onto Lupins, and the distraught potions master - turned spy whipped out his wand, pointing it at Lupins chest.

"You bastard! I'll kill you!" he screamed, before attempting an unforgivable. A bright green light flashed across the room, and Lupin threw himself into the couch. There was a loud '_Bang!_' and Snape was thrown across the room, landing in a crumpled heap on the floor.

Everyone looked to Dumbledore, but it was Lupin not he, who had his wand out, still pointed at Snape. Lupin calmly placed his wand back in his pocket, taking a few steps towards Snape, kneeling down and searching the pockets of his robes.

Lupin stood up, handing something to Dumbledore, who stared at it, shocked for a moment, then a look of great sorrow stole across his face. In his hand was a small piece of parchment, and on it, in the headmasters own handwriting, the words; '_The Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix, can be found at number 12 Grimauld Place._'

Dumbledore glanced at Snape, then back at the parchment, and he suddenly dropped to the ground near Snape. "Severus my friend, what _have_ you done?" Dumbledore looked up at Lupin. "Remus, send an owl to Azkaban. I think we're in need of a hearing."

Lupin nodded, and bent down to help Dumbledore with Snape. "Where do we put him?" Lupin asked, blankly.

"Up in the north tower, at Hogwarts." Dumbledore answered, pulling some floo powder out of his pocket, and throwing it on the Weasleys fireplace, shouting the directions to the room nearest the tower.

Lupin helped carry Snape up the stairs, and part of his brain said quietly; '_Well, I better go buy Sirius some chocolate…_' Before they locked the door, and sealed it, along with the only window In the room.

Lupin stashed Snapes wand in his pocket. He would be returning latter. There was one last thing he had to do. Lupin returned to his office and found a piece of parchment and a quill. The letter was short, and to the point, and he folded it up and took it to the owlery to be delivered.


	9. The Final Battle

Chapter 9: The Final Battle.

A day latter, Severus Snape was officially declared dead, and the reports claimed it was suicide. Snape's wand had been found next to his body. It was then that Dumbledore finally declared Snape a traitor. There was only a short service held. Lupin was in attendance.

"You served your cause Snape, and you served it well…" was all that he muttered under his breath, so no-one would hear. He then went to give Sirius his bar of chocolate.

"Huh! I _told_ you I was right!" he said, as Lupin tossed the bar of Honeydukes chocolate on the bed.

"Yes, it seems you were. And now, I think we have some very overdue business to attend to."

They flooed to Lupins office at Hogwarts, having finally deemed Sirius fit to travel. Lupin pushed Sirius against the nearest wall, kissing him deeply, moving his hands down Sirius' body. Sirius groaned affectionately.

Suddenly there was a loud '_bang!_' from somewhere downstairs, and Lupin jerked away, listening to the screams from a few floors down. Sirius glanced at Lupin and they both rushed out of the office, as another loud explosion shook the building.

Lupin and Sirius burst into the entrance hall to find a battle already raging. They leapt into the fight, Lupin leaving his wand in his pocket, and tackling Greyback to the floor. The two werewolves struggled for a time, before Lupin suddenly bit Greyback in the back of the neck, hitting the paralysing nerves behind his shoulders.

The werewolf went rigid and slumped to the floor, unable to move. Lupin let up in time to dodge a hex from Malfoy. He rushed across the room, dodging curses, and hit him in the temple, knocking him out.

Lupin fired a hex at Macnair, gasping as the Death Eater ducked, causing the curse to hit Hermione Granger, who had been fighting him. '_Oh well, nothing could be done about that now._'

"Sirius! Duck!" Lupin called, aiming a curse at someone he recognised as Alecto.

"Yes!" Sirius shouted, hitting Augustus Rookwood.

"Sirius! Don't kill them!" Lupin shouted.

Sirius nodded. "I won't! Well… Most of them anyway!"

Lupin saw Kingsly go down, and jumped in to fight Rudolphus Lestrang, just as he saw Sirius having a fierce duel with his cousin, Bellatrix. Their wands were moving incredibly quickly, flashing like swords, as they flung hex after hex at each other, seemingly oblivious to the action around them.

One of the Death Eaters fired a curse that hit the side of the roof, causing the large stone structure to come down with the most horrendous noise.

Lupin leapt away from his duel with Lestrang, pelting across the room to slam into Sirius, who narrowly avoided being crushed by the falling roof. His cousin wasn't so lucky.

"Thanks Remus!" He yelled, leaping up to look for Harry, who was heading out to the grounds.

"Come on!" Remus shouted, pulling Sirius towards the doors.

They pelted out to the grounds and began firing hexes at random Death Eaters. Lupin suddenly grabbed Sirius by the arm, and seized the neck of Harry's robes, lifting him off the ground.

"Remus! What are you doing!?" Sirius yelled, above the noise.

"Getting him out of here! You too!"

Lupin dragged them to the gates, and dissaparated with them, holding Sirius tight. They reappeared at the top of a cliff, where there was naught but an empty expanse of dirt.

"Remus? What are we doing here?" Sirius asked, looking around.

Lupin had a sombre determined look an his face, as he stepped towards Harry, who was standing near the edge of the cliff. As Lupin muttered a silent spell, Harry suddenly lost his balance.

Lupin rushed over and grabbed Harry's wrists as he fell.

"Remus! Help me!" Harry called, desperately trying to hang on.

Lupins features had changed. He now had a manic glint in his eyes as he leaned down to speak to Harry. "You want to know how they got in?" Harry looked at him blankly.

Lupin smiled. "You should ask Severus when you see him."

Harry's eyes widened, as his wrists slipped through Lupins grasp, and Sirius cried out from somewhere behind him. Lupin watched as Harry plummeted down into the gaping chasm below him. To his death.

Lupin stood, to find Sirius coming towards him. Lupin grabbed him around the waist as he attempted to go to the edge.

"No! Remus! What are you doing!?"

Lupin smiled softly to him. It's too late Sirius. He's gone. Dead."

Sirius struggled against Lupins grasp, and Lupin placed a hand gently on his neck, the calming magic ceasing Sirius' struggles. When Sirius next spoke his voice was quiet.

"Remus. What are you doing?"

Lupin smiled at him. "You want to know how the Death Eaters i _really_ /i got in?"

Sirius looked confused. "Nut I thought… Severus…?"

Lupin grinned. "No. Not Severus. Me."

Sirius' face registered only shock, and there was a long silence before he finally found his voice, comprehension dawning on his face. "You… No! You couldn't have…!"

Lupin let Sirius go, and his friend stood limply next to him.

"I gave the Death Eaters the directions into the Orders Headquarters. _I_ told Voldemort where to find it. _I_ planned the attack on the Order the other night. I bit Ron. I killed Severus. I led the Death Eaters to Hogwarts tonight. And…" His voice grew quiet, and low. "_I_ killed Harry."

Sirius fell to his knees. "No! You can't…! You couldn't…! No!"

Lupin grinned.

"Why?" Sirius asked quietly. "How?"

"Because I had to. It's the way it had to be. I had to kill him, Sirius. He would have killed my master… I had to get him out of the way. He was dangerous."

"How?"

Lupin now had a rather eager look on his face, as though he had waited a long time to tell this story. "I kept the bit of parchment Dumbledore gave me when we first established a Headquarters at Grimauld Place. I could have given it straight to Voldemort then, but we needed planning, and patience. I have been corresponding with my Master, and my fellow Death Eaters frequently over the past few weeks, to make sure everything was going smoothly. They had no idea who I was. The whole time I was with them."

Sirius looked up at Lupin, a mixture of pain, hate, and betrayal evident in his eyes. "How long…?" he asked quietly. "How long have you been working for him, Remus? How long have you been lying to everyone? Betraying them?"

A slightly insane expression crossed Lupins face. "Forever. I've had Snape under the imperious curse ever since school."

Sirius was taken aback.

"I grew up with Voldemort as my master. He raised me when my own parents abandoned me for what I was! He taught me how to hunt. How to kill. And he taught me how to lie. To slip in amongst his enemies right from the word go. I bewitched Snape to do my bidding. He has been under my control since I first met him. I knew I needed someone to load all the suspicion on. A Slytherin. Someone no-one would miss, while I slipped in amongst the humans, to become the ultimate spy. Voldemort didn't visibly mark me, to avoid any suspicion. Snape took all the blame, and all credit for my doings… But not now. Not any more. Tonight, I announce my _true_ loyalties to Lord Voldemort. Imagine, how he will reward me, when he learns that I have forever purged him of his greatest enemy." Lupin grinned evilly.

Sirius blanched. "There's still Dumbledore…"

Lupin smiled. "Is there?"

Sirius didn't answer.

Lupin leant down near him. "Come with me, Sirius. Come over to the right side. The _winning_ side."

Sirius shuddered. "Who are you, Remus?"

Lupin grinned. "I am a wolf, Sirius. Just as I always have been a wolf. A wolf, in mans clothing. Hiding, biding his time. Do you know how hard it has been? Hiding my true form? Living amongst the humans for so long? A wolf is always a wolf, Sirius. It took so much not to just kill them all, then and there. But not you. You, you were different. You were the one, genuine friend I had among the humans. Are still the only one." He grinned, baring his teeth at Sirius. "My mate."

Sirius stood suddenly, turning away from Lupin. The werewolf lowered his voice and spoke to Sirius in his native tongue, the Latin flowing smoothly off his tongue.

"Adveho me Sirius. EGO can tribuo vos vox , quod palma. EGO can tribuo vos magis vox quam plurimus could umquam somnium of. EGO could tribuo vos vox super totus qui praesumo gravo vos. Totus qui , votum revereor vestri via , contemno vos. EGO could tribuo vos imperium , quod ut reighn ut a vereor quod celebrus vinco. Contemno totus illud ut would peto ut subsisto vos , prohibeo vos ex decens quicumque vos erant fatum futurus. EGO can tribuo vos imperium instant veneratio , quod fidelitas ex quicumque adhere vos. ops utriusque tribuo , quod sumo vita. Tempero is. Quod futurus ultimate vinco of deceptio , quod lies of nex of ruina of poena , perturbatio , quod palma of vereor of votum Of vox."

_(Come with me Sirius. I can give you power, and glory. I can give you more power than most could ever dream of. I could give you power over all those who dare to oppress you. All those, who wish to stand in your way, to defy you. I could give you the power to command, and to reighn as a feared and respected master. To defy all those that would seek to stop you, to prevent you from becoming all that you were destined to be. I can give you the power to command instant respect, and loyalty from all that adhere you. The power to both give, and to take life. To control it. And to be the ultimate master of deception, and lies, of death, of destruction, of pain, passion, and glory, of fear, of desire… Of power.) _

Sirius looked at him coldly, then said quietly; "You killed Harry. You killed him, after all you said, and after all that you did, and he trusted you. You betrayed him, you got him to trust you, and then you betrayed him! Betrayed _me!_"

He lowered his voice to a whisper, that was stung with the promise of fear, and betrayal, and loss. "You killed him. You betrayed me, when I treated you as a friend! And I will never, _never_ forgive you for that… _Lupin!_"

His voice broke into a short tremor of rage, as he spoke the last word, for the first time in his life, using only the werewolf's last name. "Potestas ego votum non. For it is power that has taken from me all that I have known, and loved. You were one of those things, Remus… But I con not love you anymore."

Sirius turned, and walked away, staring towards the cliff that had once taken Harry, and would now, no doubt, be the final resting place of his body. '_There was nowhere else left to go._'

"Vox est panton Sirius. Vos operor non postulo diligo. Tantum acceptance."

_(Power is everything, Sirius. You do not need love. Only acceptance.)_

Lupin stepped towards him, waving his hand, holding it out, in Sirius' direction. Calming him. Sirius faught, trying to ease off the presence in his mind, to cast Lupins intrusive demands out of his thoughts.

Lupin prevailed, his strong waves of probing magic forcing Sirius to his knees.

"There… Vos have haud postulo pugno mihi." Lupin spoke quietly, as though addressing a frightened child. Soothing.

Sirius let out a sob, as he felt his will escape him, Lupin bending down to gently stroke the long hair from his face, and caressing his hollowed cheek with a long finger.

"There, there… It can all be over now…" Lupin crooned reverting back to English. "the war is won, and you have nothing to lose now… No more death. No more pain"

Sirius' silent sobs wracked his body. Lupin reached down and lifted him in into his arms, finally reveling in the ease allowed by his full strength, finally reverting back to his true form, letting the coarse black fur replace the finer hairs on his arms and legs, his eyes gleaming with a natural eye-shine in their brilient yellow. The claws were no longer sheathed, and hands and feet became long and thin, like his frame, stronger, more lethal.

He reveled in the slight itch at the base of his spine, allowing the long, thin tail to sprout beneath his robes, the tip occasionally visible just below the hem of his cloak, as he walked, his lengthy strides matching a smooth, loping gait.

He could finally let his teeth lengthen, to the sharp, pointed fangs, that he had long yearned to be able to posses freely. '_It was good to be home._'

Sirius struggled as Lupin relaxed the hold on his mind, attempting to free himself form the werewolf's grasp. Lupin shifted the position of his hold on the Animagus, supporting most of his weight with one arm, the other reaching round to still his arms, holding him by the wrists to slow his movement, with one hand.

Sirius twisted over, and withered in his arms, still refusing to go without a fight.

Lupin smiled slightly to himself. '_Sirius hadn't changed, he was still a fighter, after all, but he would soon learn… He could not fight a werewolf._' Even Greyback now cowered at his feet, now that he knew of his true power and identity.

Lupin reached the Dark Lords new base above the foundations of the old school, and retreated for the night, to his cabin. '_The remains of Hagrids house._'

Lupin pushed shut the front door with his foot, the locks sliding into place behind him. He summoned a chain from the bed, one he had found left over from Hagrids days as the teacher for care of magical creatures.

Lupin placed Sirius on the floor, holding him there with his magic, He looped one end of the chain through a steel hoop on the sturdy pos tin the corner, the other already attached to a thick steel collar, that hung from the end.

Lupin reached over and placed it round Sirius' neck, the size readjusting to fit him perfectly. Lupin melded the ends together with magic, leaving a smooth, seamless ring, with no joins. '_There would be no escape._'

Lupin released his mind from the spell he had used to calm Sirius, and watched as his old friend shuddered with grief, and loss, a sharp sob wracking his thin frame, as he quietly placed his head on his hands, as if he were in his dog form, before staring resolutely at the ground.

Lupin bent down and stroked his head, brushing his hair behind his shoulder. He would learn, in time, to come to terms with it, and to adjust to his new life, after the war. He just needed time, and time was now something he had plenty of. '_In time, he would learn._'


	10. Epilogue

Chapter 10: Epilogue.

Lupin rolled over in bed, listening to the quiet, pitiful whines being emitted from the dog on the floor. He leaned over the edge, and stroked its head softly, whispering to it in Latin.

The dog yowled, a short, solemn sound, and quivered beneath his fingers. Lupin reached down, and quietly unfastened the chain that hung from its neck, looped, at the other end, to a steel pole.

The chain fell to the floor with a clatter, and the dog raised its head in questioning, almost afraid to believe it was free to move about the house, perhaps no farther than the front yard.

Lupin smiled at it, and the dog whined, cocking it's head to the side, and dropping its muzzle in submission. Its master smiled. '_He had learned._'

Lupin rolled over again, making room on the bed. The dog shifted slightly, moving slowly to its feet, as the chains clinked on the floor beside it, as it stepped over them.

"Adveho Sirius. Sileo hic me."

The dog whined again, and leapt lightly onto the bed, keeping it's head lowered, it's muzzle bowed. There was a slight shimmer in the air, as the dog changed shape, resuming its human form.

Sirius glanced up at Lupin, a look of slight trepidation in his eyes, as he moved up the bed and lay down next to his master, nuzzling close against Lupins shoulder, resting his head on his chest.

Lupin smiled slightly, and stroked Sirius' hair lightly with one hand, the other wrapped around his waist, holding him closer.

It had been at least a year, since he had last held him, preferring instead, to keep his lover in the large basket on the floor, that had once belonged to Fang, in place of letting him sleep on the bed. '_That had been a long time ago… He had learned now._'

Lupin was pleased by the sound of a small, contented sigh he heard from Sirius, and gently caressed his lovers throat with his fingers.

It had taken a year, since the death of Sirius' godson, and the final battle of the war against Dumbledore, but finally, he had accepted the deaths, and was coming to terms with the results of the war being won by Voldemort.

Lupin knew from the start that getting Sirius to accept the change in his lifestyle, and the change in the way the world was now run would take some time, but he was pleased that Sirius was finally settling in.

Lupin bent down to whisper in his lovers ear. "You see, it's not so bad, having power." He stroked the side of Sirius' face with a long finger, and Sirius leaned up and licked his throat, in much the same way a wolf would. Lupin smiled, and continued stroking him.

Voldemort had requested that he bring Sirius to the next Death Eater meeting, and Lupin had been adamant to accept. But perhaps Sirius was ready after all… Lupin had bargained with his master that Sirius be kept alive, and in Lupins care, in the hut. His Lord had agreed that Sirius would answer only to Lupin. It was easier that way.

Lupin planned to show Sirius how to run with the werewolves an the next full moon, and perhaps to turn his as well. It was time Sirius became a true part of the pack, and be taught how to run with his family. His _true_ family…

Lupin had waited over a year to bite Sirius, feeling it was better to wait until he had settled into his new lifestyle. But he thought his wait was finally over. Once he bit Sirius, his lover would share his own bloodline, and they would be truly mated. Sirius would be truly bound to his master.

Lupin leaned over, speaking softly in Sirius' ear. "Run with me Sirius. Run with the pack. Let me make you a true werewolf."

Sirius looked at him solemnly for a second, then let out a small, thin whine of compliance, and tilted his head to the side, giving Lupin easier access to his throat.

'_Yes, he had finally learned to obey his master…_'

Lupin let his fangs sink into Sirius' neck, tasting the blood; feeling the blood of the werewolf run through, into his lovers veins. Changing him, bringing him closer to Lupin than he could have ever been before.

'_He had finally accepted…_'

Yay! I have finally finished this! it took me so long to write, so I hope you all enjoyed it, cos I enjoyed writing it! lol. Heehee! Hope you didn't expect the ending in chapter 9! lol. I had to really try not to give it away, but make it make sense at the end too. lol. Now be good readers and leave me a review... Please?

Cheers,

Jack Solo Black.


End file.
